demonhunterappfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters: *Gun- The main character in the game and the character that you play as. He was transported into another demension by Greed. In order to defeat Greed and return home, he must become a demon hunter. *Perna Perlai- The first person Gun encounters on his journey. She seeks to destroy Greed for killing her parents and making her brother feel responsible. *Greed- The main antagonist in the game.Actually have a big sense of humor. *Elen Perlai- Perna's older brother. Dubaq Hunters: *Evan- Leader of the Dubaq Hunters. He will give you side and main quests to complete throughout the entire game. *Gina- The alchemist for the Dubaq Hunters. She will give you various side quests to collect items and sells potions, pickaxes, and transport stones. It seems that she is adored by many men like Emil and Leus, however,she doesnt seem to care. *Baron- The blacksmith for the Dubaq Hunters. He is preety stuborn and doesnt like to be 'questioned' for his skills.He will give you various side and main quests to get items, some of which he uses to make you weapons and other items. He sells weapons and armor. *Dayl-The scientist/researcher of the Dubaq Hunters. He will give you quests to search for research items. A bit cocky. *Emil-A member of the Dubaq Hunters Clan. He has a crush on Gina and will tend to say that he is a real man and that his afro hairstyle is awesome. He will give you quests and helps (though mostly bosses you around) during that part of the main quest that involves you going to Gehena. *Chu-A member of the Dubaq Hunters Clan. He tends to come off as a bit of a coward and will give you quests, calling you 'his apprentice'. He is also one of the members that helps out with the main quest in Gehena. *Mirachu-A member of the Dubaq Hunters Clan. He will give you quests to find certain items and talks about how Macoons can document their memory because they have a strong will. He is also one of the members that helps out with the main quest in Gehena. *Ken-A member of the Dubaq Hunters Clan. He will give you quests to ind certain items and talks about how hunters should be good at using cancel. He is also one of the members that helps out with the main quest in Gehena. *Junior-The son of Evan who will allow you to enter the Battle Zone to rank your skills. Naru Hunters: *Hotsan-Leader of the Naru Hunters. He will give you side and main quests to complete in Stigia (Cave of Darkness), Gehena, and Distia. *Jabra- A member of the Naru hunters. He is mischievious, known to be a theif, strong, creepy, and will leave you in danger. He is one of the characters that helps out with the main quest in Gehena. *Leus-The alchemist of the Naru Hunters. He will give you various side quests to collect items and sells potions, pickaxes, and transport stones. Have crush with Gina. *Richard-The blacksmith of the Naru Hunters. He will occasionally give you quests and sells various weapons and armor. *Davichi-The scientist/researcher of the Naru Hunters. He will give you quests to search for research items. Talagaron Hunters: *Rubmia *Diran-The leader of Talagaron *Nutov-An alchemist of Talagaron hunters, he will give you a quest for collecting power herbs *Beros-A Blacksmith who give you the quest to find 'Relic of treasure king' *Kelak- *Kira and Kiba : Assasin twins that cooperated with Greed,betrayed the Talagaron because they are sicked by humans. Other Characters: *Alice- A representative of the Hunters Association. She will sell you various weapons and give you quests. *Marie-She allows you to connect to the Demon Hunter network to interact with other players, buy items, and various other tasks. *Reona- Same as Alice *Lideal- A clumsy ally of Greed. Tends to show up in the game to give messages and try to fight you, but typically ends up knocking himself out. *Belmon- Shopkeeper found in the Cave of Eternity - 8. *Jin- Blacksmith found deep in the caves with Belmon.